1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display device, and more particularly to a flat display device having a low crosstalk effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The flat display device, based on different driving modes, may be generally divided into two types including a single-gate type flat display device and a tri-gate type flat display device. When displaying images under the same resolution, the number of gate lines of the tri-gate type flat display device is three times greater than that of the single-gate type flat display device, while the number of data lines of the tri-gate type flat display devices is reduced to one-third of that of the single-gate type flat display device. Hence, the tri-gate type flat display device uses more gate drivers, but less source drivers. Since the cost and power consumption of the gate driver are less than those of the source driver, the tri-gate type flat display device is beneficial for its low cost and low power consumption.
Notwithstanding its low cost and low power consumption, the conventional tri-gate type flat display device yet requires to be further improved in displaying quality.